1. Field of the Invention
The motion sensor of the present invention relates to a device for detecting either rotary or translational motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sensors have been proposed for detecting rotary or translational motion to render control devices operative or inoperative or to trigger other control mechanisms. These prior art sensors suffer the general shortcoming that they are expensive to manufacture and many fail to provide positive motion sensing.